Camp Crash
by Beni 2001
Summary: Crunch lets Crash lead a group of boy scouts, while he sits out for a month.Meanwhile, Crash gets to relive his days as a boy scout.Be prepared for flashbacks in this story.Please reply in order for me to finish this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Camp Crash"

(Crash is resting outside and listening to music when he sees Coco and Mayne helping Crunch inside)

Crash (looking up): Crunch! What happened to you?

Crunch: I got bitten by a spider in the woods. I had to hop 2 miles to nearest cabin.

Coco: Weren't the boy scouts with you to help?

Crunch: Are you kidding? Those little monsters were the reason I got this spider bite!

Flashback- Crunch is instructing the scout on how to determine a wild animal has been

nearby.

Crunch: Ok boys. When looking for wild animals, always look out for these features.

(pointing) Footprints, broken branches, droppings, musk and sheddings/molted fur.

Any questions?

(a scout named Jimmy raises his hand)

Jimmy: What do you do after an animal has been there?

Crunch: Good question Jimmy, now let me get the handbook. (Crunch goes to get the

handbook out of his bag. A large spider crawls out) AAAHHHHHH! Spider! Get it

away! (the scouts are laughing as Crunch shakes the spider out of the bag. The spider

falls out, crawls on Crunch's foot and bites his toe) Ouch! (Crunch is howling)

(another scout, Fred, stops laughing)

Fred: Guys, we need to get out of here and get help! (All the scouts run and Crunch is still aching)

Crunch (shouting): Hey come back here! It doesn't take all of you to call for help! (sees

spider) AAHHH!

End Flashback

Crunch: The nurse says I have to sit out and relax for a month.

Coco: Who are you going to get to subsitute?

Crunch: I don't know. Any takers? (looks at Mayne and Crash)

Mayne: Oh no! Not me! Last time I took over, those boys tricked me into eating

poison sumac! My whole face blew up to the size of Cortex's blimp!

Aku Aku: If these boys are so bad, why don't they go to military school?

Mayne: Because they were kicked out of military school. This is their last

resort.

Crash(with an idea): I know. I can lead the scouts for a while. Remember, I

did tell you I was a boy scout.

Coco: But you didn't tell them why you're not a boy scout anymore.

Crunch: Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good.

Aku Aku: It isn't. Crash made a mess out of the mess hall.

Flashback- Crash is 8 years old and he is in the mess hall. Crash takes mud and

splashes the walls. He then takes flour, toilet paper and the food and decorates

the inside and outside of the hall. A scout ranger sees this and taps Crash.

S.R.: Look at this mess! What inthe N. Sanity's islands do you have to say for yourself!

Crash: Uh...it wasn't me?

End Flashback

Crash: It wasn't my fault the cabins weren't living up to their name. I mean, if

it's called a mess hall, shouldn't it be messy?

Coco: Crash, a mess hall is a dining area where they keep the food. Thanks to you,

everyone was staving for the next 3 days.

Crash: Don't you all worry. I'll whip those boys to shape and clear my good name.

(Crash leaves)

Crunch(sighing): This is going to be a long month.


	2. Crash's Off to Campsite

(Next scene: Crash is in his room, trying on his old boy scout uniform)

Crash: A little snug, but it fits. (the shirt is size of a midriff and the pants were

too short to even be "Daisy Dukes". Crash walks outside) Well, I'm off to the

campsite, guys.

Coco: Good luck. He'll need it.

(Crash sees an old lady about to cross the street)

Crash: Hello, old lady. Mind if I help you cross the street?

Old Lady: AARGH! (she pulls out some pepper spray, sprays Crash and hits him with

the empty can and walks away)

Crash: Ow! What was that all about?

(Aku Aku and Mayne, after witnessing this, goes to help Crash)

Aku Aku: Crash, elderly women find it charming for little boys to help them cross the street.

Mayne: But when a guy your age does it, it's just plain creepy. Speaking of which, you may want to get a bigger uniform.

Crash: No need. I haven't worn this in years and it still fits, see. (the uniform rips apart, exposing him. a police officer blows the whistle, writes a citation and stamps it over Crash's...well you know).


End file.
